Inflicted with Love
by YummyYaoiSandwiches
Summary: Yosuke is confused. He's tongue-tied, he's exhausted, he's scared... And somehow, a certain gray-haired boy seems to be the source of all these strange feelings. Maybe he's sick. Maybe he's imagining it. That must be it, right? Ongoing series of one-shots. Yu/SoujiXYosuke


**Silence**

The sun shone brightly down on Inaba. There was nary a cloud in sight, and according to the weather forecast, it would be that way for awhile. All was peaceful... for now.

The routine walk to school was as monotonous as ever. Many students were chattering to one another and minding their own business as always. It seemed few of them really minded the daily trek. Yosuke, however, found himself wishing he had his bike. He'd given up on the infernal contraption some time ago, but wondered briefly if perhaps he should try taking it out again one of these days. Knowing his luck, he'd quickly end up back in the trash can. Maybe some day he could afford to buy a new one- if he ever managed to work off the various expenses that Chie enjoyed charging to his account at Junes.

Besides, in truth, it wasn't as if the walk actually tired him out. He only really wanted it to get to school faster, which was a thought he'd never imagined himself having. And it wasn't because he was worried about being late, because since his father had started threatening to dump buckets of water on him if he didn't get out of bed, he made sure to wake up early enough to ensure that didn't happen. No, it was-...

"Yo!"

Yosuke questioned his own sanity at times. This was one of those times.

Before he'd even had time to think about it, the word had tumbled from his mouth out of habit. The recipient of the greeting stopped in his tracks some distance ahead. He turned to favor Yosuke with a smile.

Seeing no graceful way to back out now, the brown-haired boy made his way to his best friend's side, mentally cursing himself the entire way. He'd gone and done it again- this was far from the first time. Put his foot right in it. This is why he questioned whether or not his head was functioning correctly. Most people, when faced with an unpleasant situation, will take steps to avoid said situation. He had just walked straight up to it.

But what bothered Yosuke the most was the fact that this situation was now one he categorized as unpleasant. And it wasn't that the company itself was unpleasant, far from it. The company was as warm and welcoming and friendly as ever. More so, even. There was no single person in the world who he felt closer to than the boy at his side. His best friend wasn't the problem. The problem was in himself.

Which would have been all fine and dandy, if he had the foggiest idea what the problem was, because he had no clue. As far as he could see, everything should be the same as always. The two would talk as they walked to school, whisper to each other back and forth when the teacher wasn't paying attention during class (although admittedly, that was mostly the other boy feeding him the answer to whatever question had been asked of him), and probably hang out afterwards, either just the two of them or with their entire group of friends. Or that's how it had been, and how Yosuke felt it ought to still be. But for some reason...

"... Nice weather we're having, eh partner?"

Lately, he found himself avoiding the gray-haired boy. He knew why that was. He just didn't know why that was, why that was, if that made sense. His brow furrowed. He'd just confused himself.

The other next to him caught the puzzled expression, but didn't inquire. Simply nodded his agreement in regards to the comment about the weather.

Yosuke decided to try again. Not that he hadn't thought it over a dozen times before already. He knew why he was avoiding him recently... he just didn't know the reason for the reason.

Nope, no good. He was giving himself a headache. Best to just move on.

It wasn't that Yosuke didn't want to be around him, because he did. It was just that, whenever he was, no matter hard he tried, he just...

"... Cool."

... had nothing to say.

Which was strange in and off itself, because rarely did he find himself at a loss for words in most situations. Those who knew Yosuke – especially as well as his best friend did- could vouch that he was quite good at talking. Before the last few weeks or so, he always found something to chatter with him about, be it discussing their next move in the TV world, griping about working overtime at Junes, or just sharing his observations about various girls and their figures. And he was always the one doing the biggest share of the talking, because the other boy simply didn't speak all that much. That was normal. Really, it just made him pay all the more attention when he did have something to say.

And what with him suddenly being tongue-tied, and the other being his usual self, the time they did spend together was very... silent. And it made Yosuke uncomfortable. It seemed like whenever he so much as laid eyes on him, all coherent or semi-intelligent thought scurried off to some dark corner far out of reach as though afraid the other boy had cooties. He muttered, and gaped, and um'd and er'd, and just generally made a fool of himself whenever he did try to force any words out. It pissed him off, because he had no clue why it was happening, and it pissed him off because it bothered him so much. They were best friends. He should be able to talk to him, and if he couldn't talk to him, he should be able to shut the hell up once in awhile. Weren't they beyond the point of that kind of awkwardness?

Apparently not. They had been up until a few weeks ago. Why did he feel so self-conscious all of a sudden? What had changed?

Case in point. Several very long minutes passed by in complete silence, save for the babble of other students around them and their own foot steps.

He snuck a glance at his companion out of the corner of his eye, only to find a pair of gray eyes staring right back at him. They almost appeared to be studying him. His mind immediately went blank. He felt like a Grade-A dunce.

Then the other did something he didn't expect. He laughed. Yosuke blinked. Then he scowled.

"What's so funny?"

Rather than answer, he smiled and shook his head. Yosuke was about to say something- what, he didn't know, as the thought swiftly disappeared from his mind- when the other boy drew a finger to his lips.

"Shhhhhhh."

"Wha?"

He chuckled softly. With no further warning, the other boy extended an arm and slung it casually over Yosuke's shoulder.

It took several moments for him to recover his wits. He looked at the arm. Then back at his friend. Then back at the arm. He opened his mouth, but was promptly shushed again. Further wordless mouth flaps prompted more shushing until he finally gave up and just continued to silently walk, confused.

The grip on his shoulder wasn't exactly loose, he noted. He was actually being held rather tightly. This was certainly odd- never had the gray-haired male done anything like this before, unless you counted the hug at the riverbed. Which, as far as Yosuke was concerned, never happened. Certainly not. Hug? What are you talking about? Sobbing into his chest? Preposterous. Gay. What's wrong with you?

He gave a short cursory glance around the area. No one was paying them any mind that he could see.

But in a way... it was nice. At the very least, he didn't seem to be upset with him. He had been concerned that the other boy would notice his odd behavior and have his feelings hurt, and Yosuke would have no decent explanation to give him. It appeared to be quite the opposite. The other stared ahead with a smile on his face.

In spite of himself, the longer they walked, and the more sidelong glances he shot the other boy, the more he felt his own spirits begin to lift, and before he knew it he was mirroring the expression. Somehow, his previous worries seemed to melt away, and for the first time in awhile, he felt at ease.

It was almost unconsciously that his own hand found it's way to the other's waist, where it rested comfortably- almost as if it was supposed to be there. The other faced him with a faint expression of surprise. Yosuke grinned at him.

It was met first with a blink. Then another smile. But not just any smile- it was the one he now recognized as the Real Smile- reserved only for those the other boy held most dear.

He felt his heart speed up at the sight of it. He would later tell himself that it was because the walk had made him tired. All of this could've been avoided if only he'd brought his bike.

Perhaps there was something to be said for silence after all.

**Hey hey hey~ hello and welcome to my first dabble in the Persona 4 fandom. Oh my gosh, I love this game. Anyway, this is the first in what's going to be a series of loosely-connected one-shots (if that makes any sense), each inspired by the in-game status effects. I really hope you all enjoy it. Oh, lemme ask you guys something- what is your preferred name for the protagonist: Yu Narukami, Souji Seta, or something else? 'Cause I have a feeling it might get a bit awkward not being able to address him by a name. Thanks, see you soon!**

**- YummyYaoiSandwiches**


End file.
